A Merry Christmas?
by Annimaye
Summary: Christmas has finally come by. A person clad in a white shirt and jeans taps on the laptop in full speed, Light is having trouble sleeping…Misa is whining as usual. A very Merry Christmas...


A Merry Christmas...

_A Christmas morning in Kanto, Japan..._

_----_

_Tap. Tap. Tap, tap, tap._

L was jauntily tapping away on his brand new laptop that Watari had brought in last night. Christmas Eve.

The old one had crashed last night, when L slid off his chair, accidentally pulling the cord down and destroying it with him when he fell over. Actually it wasn't his fault; it was Light's fault. Light was the one who had squirmed in the bed. The handcuffs were too tight, the rope much too short. Thus L had inevitably fallen off. It was all Light's fault.

The old laptop had everything; down to his police documents where he kept everything recorded and dated. And now it was all gone!! L sulked for a while, but then whilst L had wandered off to the police headquarters (with Light along as well) after the crashing laptop incident, leaving the hotel, Watari had glided in silently, and left a carefully wrapped present on L's bedside table.

Just imagine what L's expression looked like when he came back from the brief meeting he had in the police headquarters back to the hotel. He was tired, not because of the lack of sleep, he'd never seemed to sleep anyway, but he was exhausted of trying to confront Kira. He had a fleeting suspicion that Higuchi was involved. Fourty-five percent that he was the third Kira. Every police member kept insisting that Light was not Kira, even though he'd said that Light was the number one suspect on his list so far unless he found another suspect to confront. He'd told everyone they needed a good night's sleep before leaving.

He then went to his hotel bedroom dragging Light behind him, never noticing the present on his bedside table. He was too busy thinking about their meeting in the police headquarters and wondered if it'd been fruitless. Laying on their bed, L sucked on his thumb, accidentally allowing a small trickle of drool on to Light's face.

It was a pleasure for L, that Watari had bought a new laptop for him. This was a much better quality laptop. The previous laptop had stuffed up a couple of times, because once he'd accidentally treaded on the wire and soon after that the laptop kept freezing and then instantly shutting down. L hated that. He despised it. All that hard work he'd did that evening was lost. All gone.

And now, a dream came true. At precisely 2:00AM after he was sucking on a sugar cube whilst pondering how Higuchi killed people, he'd seen a carefully wrapped up present on his bedside table. It was like floating in a dream. Watari had also sent in a huge folder along with the present, which had everything L lost; including the information of the Yotsuba Group and the photographs of the eight Yotsuba members. They were all there: Higuchi, Mido, Namikawa, Takahashi, Shimura, Kida, Ooi, Hatori.

Now, L was happily tapping away on his brand new laptop whilst having a cup of coffee sitting at his oaken table.

He specifically ordered Watari to send in a huge box of sugar cubes. The more cubes, the more fattening and sugary (although never matching the amazing speed of L's metabolism), the better.

He gingerly tore the box and got several cubes out. One by one he plopped them in his coffee cup. Black coffee. He didn't add any milk; he just dumped sugar cubes in it until it was physically impossible to stuff any more on top.

Because that way, the coffee would taste more effective. It must have more sugar; the more the sweeter, and that's the way he liked it. If milk were added then it wouldn't taste as productive. Otherwise, his intelligence rank will drop down to around 76 per cent. Coffee, which was sweet, and no milk added helped him think and concentrate. Only sweet coffee would help him think and concentrate.

It was now very early morning. It was 4:00 AM.

---

Light finally woke up after a sleepless night. All through the night, L kept squirming and moving about. It was most annoying. L kept muttering randomly. Light had heard snatches of his mutterings:

"... My laptop... Watari... brought back... so happy...thought I told you to buy more sugar cubes!!"

Light had thought that L was spouting nonsense then. He'd thought that L practically never slept, so that was why he was muttering in his sleep. L already looked like a raccoon. Of course he always looked like a raccoon.

L definitely needs a night's rest. A few good nights sleep would get rid of those unsightly eyebags, rejuvenate and cleanse. Not that Light really cared. Not at all.

He didn't care about anyone's health; he only cared about his reputation and his own life. He only cared about the world he was going to make, the perfect world.

Finally everyone would realize that he was God. Everyone would look up to him. He will be God of the New World. Justice would be served, and all the criminals would die.

He couldn't wait for his new world to be created.

Everyone would love him more and more, and believe he was in fact, justice. Of course a lot of people thought he was Justice now, but there was L, and he intended to get rid of L in the most humiliating way (and possible way), soon.

But enough of that. L was now typing on his laptop and Light just found himself drooling on the bed sheets. Damn. With a disgusted face, he attempted to wipe the worst of it off the sheets. It was L's fault for keeping him up all night, squirming about and muttering "happy" things. It was truly irritating.

It was also really cold.

-----

Misa walked through the corridor heading towards Light/L's hotel bedroom, humming cheerfully. Rem was gliding above her, as usual.

"Hmm….ahmm…. Rem, do you think that Misa is attractive?" Asked Misa suddenly, her heels clicking on the wooden floor as she turned around to face Rem.

Rem stared at her, curiosity appearing in her shinigami eyes. "Yes. A lovely face, milky skin, and an admirable figure," she replied, her face crunching up in confusion, "Why do you ask?"

Misa pouted. "Cause Light hasn't visited Misa very much lately! I think I've gained 3 pounds. Plus, I realised my nose is a little off-centre." She whined, fiddling with her hair, "Also, I've got a lot more split ends and my eyelashes are all spidery and my lips are becoming blue in this annoying weather and my cheeks are so puffy and I've developed a stomach pouch and the pigtails are beginning to look outdated and stupid and I should really change my hairstyle and my ears are too protruding and I have this HUGE PIMPLE ON TOP OF MY OFF-CENTRE NOSE!"

Rem stared at her blankly while she ranted, then covered her ears and cowered as Misa screeched like a banshee.

Misa's face slowly returned to its normal pale complexion, and huffed. She pouted. She pouted all the way to the hotel bedroom.

She knocked on the door, screeching: "Raito! Misa-Misa has come to see you!!"

She heard shuffling from inside, heard a body thumping on the floor and heard snatches of conversation that was going on inside like: "That hurt, Yagami-kun...", "Shut up!" and "Sugar cubes!!!!"

Finally the door was opened, Misa jumped back in surprise. There was Light standing there...with his nose runny, cheeks puffed out, hair extremely messy, and looking exhausted.

Light's eyes widened a little. "Misa, what are you doing here?" He asked, "Aren't you supposed to be in your video shoot right now?"

Misa cocked her head to the side, confused. "Don't be silly, Raito! My video shoot starts at 6:00AM! I've just come here to see you!"

Light stared tediously at Misa. "Whatever you say, Misa," He replied, running a hand through his messy unkempt hair.

There was a sudden loud clattering crash from inside. Misa tried to peek in through the crack in the door. "What was that, Raito kun?" She asked, fiddling with her pigtails.

She heard sudden shouts and angry cursing. "You moron-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

There was a moment's silence.

"Raito darling! Are you alright? What happened? Tell ME!!!!"

Misa heard Light huffing, and the L grumbling in a low voice.

"Nothing much except for more of L's idiocy, Misa," he snorted. "He was twirling in his chair and accidentally knocked into the coffee table. That table was brimming with cups and saucers and bowls. You can imagine what happened."

Misa's face crunched up in thought. "Oh. Tell Ryuzaki to...hmm... tell him to be more careful!"

Light stared at her wearily, his eyes half-closed. "Misa, Ryuzaki is just a klutz. When it comes to his sugary sweets and lollies and coffee. He's _never_ careful."

Misa sniffed and tried to look like she already knew that fact. Still fiddling with her pigtails she replied, completely changing the subject: "Raito, when will you go on a date with me? Today? Please today!"

Light ran his hair with his fingers. "Okay, okay, Misa." He replied reluctantly. He tried to say it in a manner that wouldn't make Misa think that he was reluctant to go a date with her.

Misa eyes widened. "REALLY? Yay! Hm... where shall we go first? Maybe to the park that has been recently opened?? I heard its really pretty and the gardens are beautiful like me! And let's see, ooh! WE COULD HAVE LUNCH IN CEVINACHI'S CAFE! I heard it's the best cafe in Kanto! Oh, and we could go to that new cosmetics store that has been recently opened! Yeah! And let's see...oh! we can go to that Christmas festival tonight!! Christmas lights!! And..."

Light just shook his head slightly with disbelief. Fortunately Misa was still babbling on, so she didn't notice his annoyed expression.

Whilst Misa was still babbling on, Light talked over her. "Misa, shouldn't you fix yourself up for the video shoot? You've been talking non-stop about our date plans, yet you don't seem to care very much about your appearance to the director and cast."

Misa stopped mid-rant."ARGGGGHH!! YOU'RE RIGHT!!!" She screeched, and ran off down the corridor.

Light smirked. He closed the door. L was attempting to wipe the coffee stains out of his shirt with a paper towel. Light rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Change your clothes, Ryuzaki,"

L walked to the bathroom. "Yagami-kun, please wait outside."

Light slapped his hand to his forehead in frustration. "Not this again..."

L attempted to close the door as far as he could. Because of the handcuffs, it was pretty difficult for him to shut the door completely all the way. "Whatever you do, do not peek through the crack through the door."

He glared in a most menacing way, his eyes downcast and his voice dropped to a sinister level.

"Or you'll be sorry."

Light rolled his eyes dramatically.

"I've told you many times before. I don't care. There's nothing I want to see. Just change clothes. Why would I want to stain my eyes anyway."

Light stood outside, taking care not to peek through the crack that the handcuffs prevented from the door closing all the way. He drummed his elegant fingers along the doorframe waiting.

L finally emerged from the bathroom, wearing a clean white spotless shirt.

----

In police HQ

"Ahhh..." Matsuda relaxed on a comfy couch in the HQ, contentedly eating potato chips. He had draped Christmas tinsel all over the couch and chairs and wherever that seemed possible. He was the first person to arrive in the headquarters. He'd decided to surprise everyone with Christmas decorations all over the place. It had taken quite a while; he even fell from the ladder twice. Surely such exertion would be acknowledged rightfully!

Some members of the police force would like them; some wouldn't. Especially Aizawa. He would hate that Matsuda had spent all that time doing Christmas things, when he should be helping with the investigation.

He tried his hardest to make everyone happy; to make everyone less stressed about things, yet he was always told off either by L or the other members of the police force. Only Misa seemed to like his cheerfulness and his constant flattering about her role as an actress and singer.

There was a noise coming from the double doors of the HQ.

"Yagami-kun, for the last time, leave me alone..."

"Ryuzaki, I'm not doing anything..."

Matsuda squirmed in the couch, his head turning towards the noise. There was Ryuzaki and Light dragging each other along, both attempting to walk. Matsuda couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

Light sighed and as he entered the HQ. The first thing he noticed was that the whole room was coated with green paint, in a most hideous hue. And to make matters worse, there was a fallen Christmas tree. Light suddenly jolted. L stumbled along and fell over the tree. Light yanked on the chain annoyedly.

L stood up again, on his lanky frame. His shirt was covered with bits of tinsel. He glared at Matsuda.

Matsuda, looking sheepish replied, "What? I tried to drag the tree straight, but it kept falling over. Who could blame me?"

L sighed. Watari looked apologetically at L.

Matsuda crossed his arms sulkily, looking from Watari's apologetic expression to L, and the daunting glare that L had given him. He closed his eyes and opened them again.

L lobbed a monster-sized sugar cube at Matsuda's direction.

Eyes widening in surprise Matsuda had barely enough time to duck but he just made it by throwing himself onto the floor.

The spinning sugar cube cracked into pieces the moment it hit the newly painted green wall.

Matsuda stood up, looking bewildered.

"If I had known it would end like this, I never would have told you."


End file.
